Positive
by Sporky The Dorky Fork
Summary: The Reason to why Abby Was a Ghost when Cam's Dad went MIA. Better then Summary!


**Hey yal! whats up? This is one of my accounts on Fanfiction. My other one is Giggelsrocksodoi and My Partner/Sister's is The EvilSmileyFace. we made another Account because when we were writing this story we fought over who's account it would go on so we made another one for both of us. **

**This is not The _REAL_ reason to why abby was a ghost when Cam's dad went MIA but its just an idea that came to me when i was giving my dog a bath. i know weird place but its better then when your in a pinapple! Pleaseeeee R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer : If i were Ally Carter i would be Writing Gallagher 4 not writing this. i hope. **

**(Ally Carter if ur reading this then HINT HINT =b)**

**POV: Abigail Cameron**

i was sitting in a Cab on my way on to my kids, While i was waiting to get there i let my mind wander. I still Feel bad about Leaving Rachel and Cam when they needed me, but I had problems of my own at that point.

Ok let me start from the Beginning.

_Three Months Before The News about Cammie's dad._

I was sitting on my couch at my small little apartment in New York Drinking coffee and reading the newest issue of People Magazine when I heard a knock on my door.

Sighing I got off the comfy couch and walked over and opened the door, and there stood Joe Solomon.

I was shocked, but did I show it? No. I'm a spy, we don't show emotion, it Gives the Enemy our weak point.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't answer instead he just came forward and kissed me. Of course I responded with as much enthusiasam as him. We some how managed to find our way to my bedroom. He started Unbottening my Blouse and I started on his belt. Soon we didn't have a scrap of clothing Left on either of us. And we …well you know the rest…

* * *

Three months later i got the news about Chris. I also noticed my monthly cycle was late...still…

I wasn't very worried though. I was leaving tomorrow to Go to Rachel and Cam, but I decided to be on the safe side and Get a few Pregnancy tests from the pharmacy Before i leave.

On my way to the Pharmacy nothing exciting happened It felt almost …normal. But that's never the case with Spies.

I got 3 tests and went back to my apartment.

I did what I had to do with the tests and then looked at the Box and it said to wait ten minutes.

After the ten Minutes I started getting up from the couch and walking to the bathroom. I was sure they were going to be negative.

When I got there I did a double take, They were positive.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God. This can't be happening." I said to myself. I was currently on the couch in my living room With my head in my hands thinking about what I should do.

I could get an abortion, but I don't know if I could live with myself if I did that.

I could give it up for adoption but I have a lot of enemys, and If the kid didn't have proper training they could kidnap him/her and torture or kill them.

Then there is the third option...I keep it and raise it myself.

Maybe I should call Joe after all it is his child. But what if he dosen't like me being pregnant? what if he gets mad?  
No don't think like that Joe would never be like that. He's one of the best spys out there and the nicest.

But i kept getting this Feeling in my Gut telling me not to tell anyone other than the Director.

* * *

The more i thought about it the less i liked Abortion. My job is to save lives and if i got an Abortion i would be doing just the Opposite. I didn't really like the Adoption plan either. Too many bad possibility's.

I had made my Decision. I was going to keep Him/Her and raise them to be a spy. I was also wondering about who i should tell. My gut was still telling To only tell the director and when you're a spy you learn to listen to you're gut.

I decided to call and tell the director but no one else. I called him and told him i also Asked that if anybody ask's about me for him to just say i have swine flu and am out of work for awhile until i get better. He understood and said it was fine.

I started thinking about the Baby and then about Joe and Rachel. I already knew if i wanted to keep this a secret then i couldn't go to the Chris's funeral.

But what if Joe came over again and i Started showing? How could i keep it a secret then?

I looked around my Small Apartment and realized i couldn't raise a child here. I needed to move. Soon.


End file.
